


Forbidden Love

by lgbtcharles



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcharles/pseuds/lgbtcharles
Summary: A love story which seeks love.An Aşk-ı Memnu (Forbidden Love) AU
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic comes from a well-known Turkish novel named Aşk-ı Memnu which roughly translates into Forbidden Love. I have never actually read the book (oops but I'm planning on reading it) but this story is based on the modern tv show adaptation of the novel. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

The summer breeze rattled the tree leaves above Brian Xavier’s gravestone. 28 days. 28 days he’s been lying there. Cold. Alone. Unaware. His daughter was getting married today and he won’t be there to see her in her wedding gown - he and Moira had picked it up just before his death. 

“They are still going to have that wedding Dad. I wish you would be here to scold Mother so she would…” With a deep sigh, Charles closed his eyes and let a single teardrop fall from his eyes. Oh how much he hated to cry. Sharon Xavier would always say that an Xavier would never cry. But Charles was never going to forget the fake tears on her eyes during his dad’s funeral. Oh the poor widow. What was she going to do now, with Brian Xavier gone and the Xavier Pharmaceuticals’ business going south?

28 days later, Moira was still getting married. Brian Xavier long gone and forgotten. 

When he opened his eyes and tried to pull himself together, he saw him again. Like Charles, he came to visit his wife everyday. 23 years had passed and he still came for her. What a love it must be Charles thought to himself. 

Then their eyes met. Sebastian Shaw was a widower in his 50s. He had 2 kids, Raven and Sean. Charles always cared for Mr. Shaw and valued his opinions on life. He remembered him on his dad’s funeral. The only good thing that happened to him on that day. 

“Brian Xavier. What a man. A true, kind and an honest man. He taught me so much in life, I will always remember him until the day I die.” Mr. Shaw said with a soft voice, coming closer to Charles. He was wearing one of his private smiles that he used on his children. Charles felt special. He held out a handkerchief to Charles, which he took gracefully and dried his wet eyes.

“He was a remarkable man indeed,” Charles replied, flashing a small smile in return. “he must have felt very lucky to meet you as well, Mr. Shaw.”

“I would only hope so. How are the preparations going?” Shaw asked, his eyes never leaving Charles’.

“Oh I wouldn’t know,” Charles shook his hand, dismissive, “Moira and mother handled everything. I think mother must have been delighted that I wasn’t in the way.” He sat by the gravestone, absentmindedly holding onto the gravestone as if he needed the support. 

“I’m sure everything will be magical.” Mr. Shaw replied, ever so kindly. Charles smiled.

“You are going to come, aren’t you? I know you don’t do public events much but I was hoping you would come. At least for a few hours.”

Mr. Shaw sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know Charles. I’m not even sure if Raven would like to come.”

“Please try to convince her as well. We would love to see you both in the wedding. Moira would be delighted. You know how much she adores you.” Charles admitted, a light blush apparent on his cheeks. Mr. Shaw let out a soft chuckle. 

“I will try my best to come.” Charles smiled and got up on his feet. He held out his hand and shook Mr. Shaw’s. 

“Thank you. I must get going, thing to do, sisters to walk down the aisle to.” With that, Charles gave Mr. Shaw a soft smile and walked towards the waiting chauffeur. 

—

The green, endless fields of Westchester always amazed Erik, ever since he was a child. The way the trees, the flowers waited the arrival of spring time to bloom always put him in a good mood. And as the taxi arrived at the mansion, he was more and more feeling like at home, with all the flowers and the fruit trees. 

He paid for the ride, thanked the driver, grabbed his suitcase and step out of the taxi. Ah, the grand mansion. It felt good to be at home. 

At that exact moment, he flinched at the loud shrieking sound and he was bombarded with two arms. 

“He’s here! Dad look Erik is here!” Erik laughed and ruffled Sean’s ginger hair. With his familiar smile, Sebastian Shaw approached and gave Erik a big hug and led him towards the back garden where the whole family was having breakfast. 

“Hello son. How was your trip in Paris?” 

“Oh you know, museums, classical music concerts…” Sebastian let out a loud chuckle.

“I’m sure all of them were lovely to look at. Especially the concerts! I hope there weren’t much alcohol involved in those concerts.” Erik shook his head, a wide smile on his face. 

“Of course not uncle. We were very responsible at the concerts,” he replied and turned at the table, walking towards Emma Frost. “Miss Frost, you are as lovely as ever. That white dress looks amazing.” He sat down next to his uncle, stuffing his mouth with cherry tomatoes. “Where is Raven? I was planning on giving her a present from Paris. Uncle, yours is in the car. One of the finest Bordeaux wines that you love so much. As well as Sean’s present.” 

Lowering down his newspaper, he gave Erik a soft grin, “That’s my boy. We have to celebrate your return home with that wine. The maids can cook your favourite meal. The whole family together again.” He patted Eril’s knee and continued reading the paper.

Rushed footsteps appeared right behind Erik and slender arms wrapped around his neck, a girly giggle right next to his ear. “Erik! You are back!” 

With a chuckle, Erik got up and put his arms around Raven’s waist and raised her up, and as a response Raven shriked and squirmed in his arms. “Put me down! Put me down right now or I will bite you.” 

Erik laughed and did what he was told, and ruffled her neatly combed hair in a child-like manner. “Hello to your too, dear cousin. I see you are back to your miserable grumpy self. This girl just doesn’t change.” Raven rolled her eyes and sat down, fixing her hair and clothes. 

“I’m not a child. And you are the worst. Can’t believe I was excited to see you.” Erik laughed - one of his loud laughs that his family rarely heard - and sat back down, this time right next to Raven. He grabbed his duffle bag, opened it and pulled out a pink box. 

“And this one is for… Raven. Since you can’t seem to grow up.” And handed her a Barbie doll. “Be careful with it, it was the most recent one.” Sean laughed, as loud as its necessary and looked at the box. 

“Look Raven. It even looks like you!” Raven threw the box away and crossed her arms, staring at the table, a frown apparent on her face. 

“Aw. Don’t get mad. It’s just a present. A pretty one too.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much!” With that, she suddenly got out of the table, causing the chair to fall back and stormed out of the garden. 

“Drama queen.” Sean muttered, still giggling. Sebastian tutted and shook his head. 

“Erik. You didn’t have to do that.” Erik put away the doll and turned his attention back on the table. 

“It’s a joke. I’m sure she can take it. Oh well, I can give it back to her in a couple of months for her 18th birthday.”  
With that Sean laughed harder and reached out Erik to hug him close. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

Sebastian put down his newspaper on the table and turned to Erik. “Today is Moira Xavier’s wedding. You are coming, right?” Erik nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

“My suit is ready. I can’t wait to be there.”

“Raven won’t be coming to the wedding, she has very strict rules when it comes to weddings. I just can’t understand why she dislikes Sharon Xavier. She is such a remarkable woman. As well as her children. Charles…” 

“So you’re planning on going then?”

“Yes. I promised the young Mr. Xavier. And I always, always keep my promise.”

—

There is a huge crowd going in and out of the house as Charles step in. The hairdressers, the tailors, the make-up artists, the caterers… All getting ready for the wedding. With a sigh, and a killer headache, he went inside, only to come face to face with his very frustrated mother. 

“Charles! Where have you been? We have been searching for you whole morning. You aren’t answering your phone either. Why the hell do you even have that phone if you are not going to use the very basic function of it? I can’t believe you. Your hair is a mess. You have to shave. Oh god, it’s as if I’m talking to a 5 year-old! Go change. For crying out loud!” With a loud and exaggerated sigh, she pushed him towards the stairs and called out for her maid. 

Charles shook his head and took a deep breath before climbing upstairs to find Moira’s bedroom. He stood by the door and knocked a few times. He got inside when he heard his sister’s command and put on one of his brightest smiles. And there she was, sitting on the bed, wearing her custom-made wedding gown and a light make-up - there must have been a couple different make-up style attempts, since there were some faint red marks on her face. 

“Mother must have wanted an over-the-top make-up I’m guessing. That’s why there are 10 different artists rushing around the house.” Charles said, getting closer to his dear sister. He sighed in relief when he saw a smile appearing on her nervous face. 

“She wanted me to wear a bright red lipstick, can you believe?”

“You know what, I think I can.” They both chuckled, which then that chuckle turned into a forlorn sigh. Charles watched her got up and stood in front of the mirror, both hands on her tummy. Charles followed her and stood by her side, watching her instead. 

“This baby is the reason why we are getting married. Do you think we are going too fast? Be honest Charles.” Charles put a tiny kiss on top her hair, careful not to ruin her neat hair. 

“You are happy. You want to get married to Nick, don’t you? I know he loves you too. So why are you like this? Are you having doubts?” With that Moira suddenly turned to face him, her eyes wide.

“No! Of course I’m not doubting Nick. I love him too and I’m sure he will be a great dad and a great husband. But… It’s too soon.” Charles hated when Moira’s voice cracked, coming close to tears. He placed his arms around her, giving her a comforting hug - he wanted to make her feel safe, if it was possible.  
“I know darling, I know. But I’m sure dad is watching you and he is happy. He loved Nick and how he treated you, don’t you remember? And he would want you to be happy too.” Moira nodded, wet sniffing muffled in his embrace. 

“But it’s just so hard. He won’t be there walk me down the aisle. He will never see his grandchild grow up. He won’t see the graduations and, and…” Charles places his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her to look at her.

“Hey. Look at me. Please don’t think about this. Not right now. Today is your day. And I will not let anything to ruin this day for you. I promise. Now, smile for me. Please?” Moira nodded and managed a smile. “That’s what I’m talking about! Now we have to call out for one of the make-up artists. Which one do you prefer?”

—

When Charles step out of his sister’s bedroom to get changed, his mother grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him closer. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” 

“I want you to behave tonight. Especially around Mr. Sebastian Shaw, do you hear me? You won’t frown, you won’t loom around with that sour face of yours, you won’t make things uncomfortable or awkward for people. Be… kind and approachable. Make small talk and thank the guests for coming. Don’t make tonight about yourself.” He pulled his arm free and rubbed to ease the pain. Sharon Xavier always did know how to hurt people. 

“Don’t worry, mother. I will be more than that. People will love me. It’s you I’m worried about.” 

“And what does that suppose to mean?” Defensive, she crossed her arms on her chest and raised her chin.

“It means that you have to stop hovering over Mr. Shaw. He is not interested in you.” His mother let out a loud, humourless laugh and shook her head. 

“And why is that? We are both single, available and young. He is a very kind and charismatic man and..”

“A wealthy businessman. I know your game Sharon Xavier. You have stop playing with him. Let him go. He is a gentleman with a kind soul. You will not ruin him or his family.”

“Hah. It’s as if you know him or his family. I’m one hundred percent sure you don’t even know his kids’ names. Or his late wife’s. Wait,” his mother stopped, raising a well-groomed blonde eyebrow, “don’t tell me you’re interested in him. You are ridiculous Charles. Please, grow up. And don’t forget what I said. Behave.” With that, she left his side, pleased to having said the very last word. 

—

Charles couldn’t help but tear up at Moira and Nick’s first kiss as a married couple. His sister leaving the Xavier name mustn’t have made him this emotional but he supposed these were happy tears instead. He knew what he said to her before the wedding but he couldn’t stop the sting in his chest, aching because of his dad’s absence. Moira looked vibrant and perfect as ever, she deserved the world. She deserved to have a family of her own. But… Charles supposed it wasn’t enough. 

“Mrs. Fury, huh? Has a nice ring to it.” Charles turned to look at Sebastian Shaw and nodded. 

“It does. She is happy.”

“But you are not.” Mr. Shaw walked them away from the crowd and stood in front of Charles, his soft eyes comforting him. “It’s completely normal. You think your father deserved better.” 

“I am happy. I am happy for her. I mean, look at her. She will be safe with him. A family of her own. But for some reason I can’t shake this feeling off of me. Do you think it’s selfish of me?” Mr. Shaw placed his hand on Charles’s arm and got closer to him. 

“No. Of course not. You deserve happiness too. Like I said, it’s fine. You miss your father.” At that moment, they heard Sharon Xavier’s delighted laugh, ringing in everyone’s ears as one of the guests pulled her for a dance. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am now that you are here.” Sebastian Shaw nodded and pulled his hand away, afraid not to startle Charles and make him uncomfortable. 

“I am happy to be here too.”

“Oh but where are Sean and Raven? I couldn’t see them.”  
“Ah they couldn’t make it. You see, Sean gets bored in these events very quickly. And Raven is a teenager still. I must apologise in their behalf. But Erik came from Paris.” Charles turned to glimpse at Erik, talking to one of Moira’s girl friends.

“He was there, wasn’t he? Please, thank him for coming as well.” Suddenly, his mother appeared next to them and Charles felt an odd feeling of being busted and a sense of triumph. 

“Ah Mr. Shaw! You are here. You see, I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to make it but here you are! It means a lot to us. Especially to me.” Sebastian Shaw stared at his mother’s hand sticking close to his face for him to kiss it. Charles rolled his eyes as he did so. “You are such a gentleman. And where are your sweet, sweet children?”

“Ah they couldn’t make it. And I must get going as well, Raven gets worried when I’m away for too long.” Sharon lightly pushed Charles away to link her arms around Mr. Shaw’s. 

“But it’s early still! I’m sure they would understand. And I see you are having such a great fun with my son here.” 

“Mother…” Charles sighed when he saw Mr. Shaw’s kind but frustrated gaze. “Mr. Shaw. We are so happy you came.” He smiled at Charles and unlinked their arms only to kiss her hand goodbye. He then looked right into Charles’ eyes with a fiery glint. 

“Goodnight. Thank you for a great night. Please tell Moira my congratulations.” With that he left the mother and son alone. 

“What did you tell him? Did you gossip about us?” 

“No mother, we only talked. You told me to make small talk, didn’t you? And that’s what I did. He was more than a gentleman. Even though he doesn’t like to be around crowds he still came for us. You must be grateful.” His mother huffed, but a smirk appeared on her face. 

“Did you talk about me then?” 

“Yes mother. We only talked about you. He told me what a manipulative bitch you are. I’m glad I’m Brian Xavier’s son.” He glared at her one last time, “I pity you,” and left. 

—

“She looked amazing dad. She was so happy. You should have seen them, it was as if all the stars were shining on them. But a part of us were empty. I hope you were there with us. I hope…” Charles covered his mouth to hold back a sob, as he looked at his dad’s gravestone. He wondered if his mother ever come to visit him, but secretly knew she never cared for him. Only there for his money and the company. The company now swimming in debts and at the edge of shutting down because of her and her gambling. A mother Charles hated with his whole heart and soul. 

The day Brian Xavier died was a blur in Charles’ eyes. Him and Charles had decided to check the summer house for the wedding and if it was possible to fit 500 people in. The second they had parked the car, a man Charles didn’t recognise got out of the back door and left the house. Curious, he got closer to the house and saw his parents fighting. Same old fight they had for years. Charles had thought he memorised all the words they uttered and could easily figure out what would happen in the end. The money. The unhappiness of the marriage. The children taking everything from her. Everything that ever happened to her being his dad’s fault. But this time, it had ended with Brian Xavier having a heart attack and dying that instant. 

When Charles thought about it, Sharon Xavier never gave him anything, only to take everything. 

“Charles? Hey, hey it’s okay.” At that moment, Charles found himself in Sebastian Shaw’s strong arms and buried his face on his chest, muffling apologies. “It’s okay. It’s fine.”

“I’m not usually like this, I promise. But after last night…” He looked up at his eyes, “I deserve happiness too, don’t I?” 

“Of course you do. Of course you do.” Mr. Shaw, ever the doubtful, placed his hand on Charles’ cheek, a kind smile reaching his eyes. Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaning to the touch. “Sweet Charles. You know, I’ve been watching you. Ever since you came back from Oxford, all grown up but your eyes still preserving that innocence. I wanted to get close to you. But I… I wasn’t sure. You see, I’ve been alone for so long. Almost 10 years now. I tried my best to dedicate myself to my children, to my work. And now with Raven almost 18 and Sean almost 15, I want to find happiness and love too. I know I’m older but…” Charles smiled and reached to grab a hold of Mr. Shaw’s hands, eyes warm and hopeful. 

“And you are the smartest, the kindest and the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met. I want to get to know you more. I want you to meet my children. I want you in my life. I want to make you happy. I want…” he took a deep breath and with soft voice said, “Charles, will you marry me?” 

“Yes Sebastian. I will marry you. Oh god I will marry you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love cliffhangers.


End file.
